The Friendship Saga
by The Dark Lady
Summary: This is yet another romance story between Makoto and Shimoto. This contains yuri and lemon. Most of this is based on personal experiences so please review, it would mean a lot. Thanx!
1. Default Chapter

The Friendship Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or their likeness from Sailor Moon, etc, etc.  
  
Author's note: Welcome to the friendship saga, due to the popularity of my previous two stories involving Makoto and an original character, Shimoto, I have decided to make an ongoing set of stories which follows their lives together.   
Warning: There will most likely be lemon included in the stories with a yuri coupling. It could also get dark and depressing but that's only if their lives lead that way. Oh how lovely it is to have such power. ^_~  
  
I dedicate this story to 'Shimoto', the love of my life and my inspiration.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Each person has his or her own ideas of happiness and how to achieve it. For Makoto it was merely being in the arms of the person she loved. She sat pondering the idea of happiness whilst staring at her milkshake in the little café above the arcade. Movement from behind her caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder, noticing someone standing there. She smiled slightly recognising the girl, who rounded the table and slipped into the seat opposite her.  
"So, Shimo-chan, what brings you here?" Makoto asked with feigned surprise.  
Shimoto grinned but didn't answer, watching a lone customer exit the café. They were now alone apart from the waitress who fiddled with a coffee machine.  
"What exactly were you thinking about when I walked in? You were in your own little world." Shimoto leant forward, an enquiring expression on her face.  
Makoto raised an eyebrow, unwilling to share her thoughts but deciding Shimoto wouldn't give in and would continually harass her until she told her.  
"Just about how happy you make me." Her face flushed a deeper crimson colour, her embarrassment of revealing such personal feelings quite apparent.  
"Aww, you're so sweet when you get embarrassed." Shimoto placed a hand on Makoto's with a content smile adorning her face.  
An outburst of laughter interrupted the pair's conversation, making them look up at the entrance to the café. Makoto recognised the two girls who entered. One had long, straight, black hair whilst the other had long blonde hair. Makoto waved to them as they spotted her.  
"Hey, Minako, Rei, over here." She called to them.   
After they had settled themselves into place beside Makoto and Shimoto, Rei ordered two milkshakes. Shimoto sat silently, feeling uncomfortable with Minako sitting beside her. She still hadn't adjusted to the fact that Minako knew about her and Makoto. She didn't even know how she felt about it or if she'd told anyone else.  
Makoto gave her a reassuring glance.  
"What have you two been up to then?" Minako smiled pleasantly at the two of them.  
Rei looked up at Makoto as she almost knocked her drink over from shock of the question. She quickly recovered though and shifted in her seat, attempting to think of a decent answer.  
"Not much, just hanging out and talking, the usual."   
Shimoto stood swiftly and silently, her eyes set on the door. Makoto followed her as she left, saying quick goodbyes to her friends. She caught up to Shimoto and the pair walked in silence out onto the street.  
"What's wrong, Shimo-chan?" Makoto looked down at her friend, unsure of whether to question her or not.   
"Nothing." Shimoto breathed, shaking her head and staring at the street ahead. Makoto sighed, knowing she would get nothing more from her. She suspected it had something to do with Minako's suggestive question. She quickened her pace and stepped in front of Shimoto, her eyes lighting up as she thought of something to cheer the both of them up.  
"Want to go back to my place?" She grinned.  
Shimoto peered up at her, picking up on the seductive tone. She let her own smile spread across her face. "Sure, why not."  
  
  
Makoto sat slumped across a sofa, her eyes fixed on a television screen. She and Shimoto had gone back to her place and decided to then go to Shimoto's home to watch a new video Makoto had seen. Shimoto lay on her bed, glancing from the television to Makoto and back again.  
Eventually, she lifted herself off the bed and strolled over to the coach, kneeling down in front of it. Makoto looked at her, smiling then gazed back at the movie. Shimoto lay her arm across Makoto's mid drift, leaning forward as she did. Makoto instinctively pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her.  
Makoto found it so comfortable just sitting, holding Shimoto whilst watching the movie. Never before had she felt so content.  
Her attention was taken once more from the television as Shimoto's hand began to stray from its position.  
"Righty's wandering again, Shimo-chan." She looked disapprovingly down on Shimoto whilst she looked innocently up at her. Without warning, Shimoto moved forward and pushed her lips against Makoto's. The movie now forgotten, she welcomed the kiss, returning it with passion. A burning desire rose up inside her, a feeling she associated with Shimoto. Her hands traced Shimoto's slim and athletic body, exploring every curve. She pushed forward until Shimoto was on her back and began kissing her neck. Her hands moved under Shimoto's clothes, lingering on the pleasure points and exciting her immensely.   
Finding the sofa to be restrictive, Shimoto led Makoto to her bed. Makoto placed light kisses along Shimoto's jaw line and worked her way towards the ear. Her hands pulled at Shimoto's jumper, attempting to remove the offending article of clothing. Makoto began to gently massage her breast whilst her tongue teased her ear. She made a trail of kisses down her neck and over her chest to tease Shimoto's sensitive nipple. Shimoto moaned in pleasure, surprisingly allowing Makoto to do as she wished. Her free hand worked its way into Shimoto's trousers, finding her moist centre. Shimoto let out a gasp and another moan. Just hearing her enjoy Makoto's touch, excited Makoto, making her more eager to please.  
She teased Shimoto's core whilst her tongue and lips played across her breasts, taking her to new levels of sexual ecstasy.   
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Ending notes: Bet you're thinking 'damn'! ^_^ This is a little different to my other stories, there's more hentai! I had to write a more detailed story just to say I've done that! Anyway, tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!  



	2. The Friendship Saga - Chapter 2

The Friendship Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or their likeness from Sailor Moon, etc, etc.  
  
Author's note: Welcome to the friendship saga, due to the popularity of my previous two stories involving Makoto and an original character, Shimoto, I have decided to make an ongoing set of stories which follows their lives together.   
Warning: There will most likely be lemon included in the stories with a yuri coupling. It could also get dark and depressing but that's only if their lives lead that way. Oh how lovely it is to have such power. ^_~  
  
I dedicate this story to 'Shimoto', the love of my life and my inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With the continuing prosperity of their relationship, it was only a matter of time until the landslide that would tear Makoto and Shimoto apart would leave them with a life-changing dilemma. Unfortunately, it happened only months after they had truly found each other.  
Makoto sat on the edge of Shimoto's bed, looking at her lover with a sad gaze. She has told Shimoto she would be leaving to go to a college shortly, which would give her an opportunity to rise a few steps up in the world. However, she felt as though she were leaving a part of her behind, leaving her heart with Shimoto. She clenched her jaw, attempting to stay composed as the two sat in silence. She hadn't wanted to talk about it, not now. She merely wanted to spend as much time as she could with her love, wanted to make the most of the short time they had left together.  
Shimoto looked up at Makoto, noticing the sorrowful look. The fact that she was leaving had only just begun to sink in and she was finding it hard to cope with.   
"What's wrong?" She asked Makoto who didn't look at her.  
Instead, Makoto turned away slightly, sighing deeply. "You know what's wrong."  
Shimoto did know what was wrong, that Makoto wanted to go to the new college but didn't want to leave Shimoto.  
"So? You'll have a great time. This is a brilliant opportunity." Shimoto was trying to look on the positive side, to convince them both that it wasn't as bad as they thought. Makoto's head snapped up. She looked at Shimoto, attempting to discern whether she was upset at all.   
"I have to leave you. I'll miss you so much, I don't think I can handle it!" Makoto's eyes stung but she forced back the tears, not wanting to show any weakness in front of Shimoto. She found it hard enough just expressing her feelings and telling her them now went against the grain. Shimoto didn't reply, instead she leaned forward and pulled Makoto into her arms, trying to comfort her as best she could whilst dealing with her own inner turmoil.  
  
Makoto went home that night with many questions, doubts and mixed emotions. She wanted Shimoto to come with her but she knew she wouldn't come so she hadn't asked her to. Shimoto had more to live for where she was now than with Makoto. Makoto cursed herself for not having more to offer. When she was finally at home in her own bed, she allowed herself to give in to the mountain of thoughts that had been getting her down for a week now. She couldn't think of any way that would make the parting any easier. She had even considered not going but knew that Shimoto would have felt responsible. Makoto couldn't do that to her. She also couldn't allow her the heartache that would come with her departure. It would be best if she ended their relationship now and then, at least, she would still be there for Shimoto for a month, to help her through the pain. She didn't want it for herself but she believed Shimoto would benefit from the break.  
Makoto sat up, reaching for the phone beside the bed.  
  
Makoto awoke with a thumping headache. She placed a hand to her head and remembered what she had done the previous night.  
"What have I done?" what had seemed like the right thing to do the night before just seemed like a terrible mistake now. She let the tears fall; she didn't have the energy or the will to fight them back any longer. She had just thrown away the one thing she felt was worth living for. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, merely crying and lingering over the wrong she had done.  
She eventually stood and made her way to the bathroom in an attempt to clean herself up. She stared at the stricken image in the mirror. This was not the Makoto she knew; this was another person, a wreck.   
'Just think of the hurt you've caused Shimoto. You said you would never hurt her again. You're a liar! I hate you!' she spoke to the image in front of her, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks and splashing in the sink.  
The pair had agreed to 'be friends' still but Makoto didn't think she could manage seeing Shimoto. She didn't want her to see her in such a state and knew she would break down if she were near Shimoto. She suspected that Shimoto would hate her for what she'd done and she deserved that hatred. Maybe they could have worked things out, it would have been hard but their relationship was worth saving. But Makoto had lost Shimoto now, and it was all her own fault.  
  
Ending Notes: Depressing, huh? Well, the next part will hopefully be slightly brighter. I'd like feedback on this one please. Suggestions? Sorry, it's a bit short but I find it hard writing about these kinds of emotions. Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoyed it! ^_^  



	3. The Friendship Saga - Chapter 3

The Friendship Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or their likeness from Sailor Moon, etc, etc.  
  
Author's note: Welcome to the friendship saga, due to the popularity of my previous two stories involving Makoto and an original character, Shimoto, I have decided to make an ongoing set of stories which follows their lives together.   
Warning: There will most likely be lemon included in the stories with a yuri coupling. It could also get dark and depressing but that's only if their lives lead that way. Oh how lovely it is to have such power. ^_~  
  
I dedicate this story to 'Shimoto', the love of my life and my inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Anybody can make a few major mistakes in their life, sometimes ending in disaster whilst other times they can be pushed aside and noted as 'learning experiences'. Some, however, permanently scar the soul and heart, making it very hard to move on and causing a person to be stuck in the past and tied down by feelings.  
Makoto was not stuck in the past but was very much tied down by her feelings. After a few days of guilt, regret, hurt and bargaining with herself she finally decided it was time to face her fears and pull herself out of the trench she had dug herself. The weight on her heart made it very hard to pull herself out of any sort of depression but she did it not only for herself but because Shimoto needed her friendship. Finally realising she couldn't feel sorry for herself forever she contacted Shimoto, asking how she was and pretending she was close to some form of normality. Over the next few nights, Shimoto would phone and the two would talk about their lives and how the day had gone. The occasional 'I miss you' would slip into the conversation, which sometimes made it harder to talk.  
One night, Makoto sat reading a short romantic story she had picked up just to occupy her mind and pass the time. The phone rang, making her jump slightly. She put the book down and made her way, lethargically, towards her bedroom where she picked up the receiver. It was Shimoto calling, at the usual time, to see how Makoto was. She had a friend around and somehow that bothered Makoto. It wasn't jealousy, she was sure of that but she felt that it should have been her there, as she usually would have been. She had neglected their friendship because of her petty feelings.  
Makoto listened to what Shimoto had to say, interjecting into the conversation from time to time. Shimoto actually sounded happy. This struck Makoto like a physical blow and she realised her decision may have been a reasonable one after all. If Shimoto could adjust to the circumstances then Makoto was damned if she would be left behind with her heart in the gutter. The two said their goodbyes and Makoto sat, thinking, after replacing the receiver.  
She still felt miserable, no matter how hard she tried to move on. She believed she would never truly get over Shimoto but knew that they'd always be friends, even though she wanted more than that. 'Why does it have to be so hard?' she thought, standing and walking back through to the lounge. She picked the book up and stared blankly at the pages. After deciding she would get no more reading done that night, she closed the book and placed it aside. She went back through to her bedroom and undressed for bed. As she lay in the darkness, she thought of what she would do with her life now it had been turned upside down. She would move away, go to college, phone her friends, especially Shimoto and finish her course. But then what? She had no idea whether she would get a job or not or where she would move on to. She wanted to come back home. 'Home.' She thought. 'What is home?' She remembered the old saying. "Home is where the heart is." If that were the case, she would come back to Shimoto, for that's whom she felt she belonged with.  
Makoto thought over their relationship, what had begun such a friendship? It had been a mental attraction, they had become closer and Makoto believed she had found her soul mate. She missed the physical intimacy now and probably always would but it was the closeness of their souls that had brought them together. She was absolutely sure she could go on, knowing they still had that and they'd always be there for each other.  
  
Shimoto was now alone. Without companionship, she was left to think the thoughts she had been trying to evade for most of the day. The things that haunted her most were her fears, something she had never been able to escape and as of yet, overcome. What was she afraid of? She feared losing the best friendship of her life with Makoto, she feared what others would think of her if they knew about Makoto and her, she feared the prejudices of society and letting people down, especially her parents. She was sure her parents would not approve of a relationship with another female. That was putting it lightly. She couldn't bear to let them down.  
Shimoto lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She and Makoto were very different from one another but they shared so much. They weren't just close physically, but on a friendship level she had never had someone know her as well as Makoto did. She didn't want to lose Makoto and that friendship.  
She screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the thoughts. The blackness of dreams would only bring more images of her sub conscious thoughts and she didn't look forward to that.  
  
Ending thoughts: I wrote this chapter reflecting on my thoughts of last night. I'm having severe problems coping with my loss and writing this actually hopes. What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? I have no ideas what the next chapter will contain because it hasn't happened yet! Hopefully it'll be happier. ^_^  



	4. The Friendship Saga - Chapter 4

The Friendship Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or their likeness from Sailor Moon, etc, etc.  
  
Author's note: Welcome to the friendship saga, due to the popularity of my previous two stories involving Makoto and an original character, Shimoto, I have decided to make an ongoing set of stories which follows their lives together.   
Warning: There will most likely be lemon included in the stories with a yuri coupling. It could also get dark and depressing but that's only if their lives lead that way. Oh, how lovely it is to have such power. ^_~  
  
I dedicate this story to 'Shimoto', the love of my life and my inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Through the troubles and trials in life, there is usually one thing that shines, leading the way, and keeping the body, mind and soul moving forward. In the cavernous region that was once Makoto's heart, a flame flickered, lighting her way onwards. The brightness, that was her love for Shimoto, strengthened her and she was able to face the challenges of each new day as they came. She left the house, venturing out with friends and relieving the aching of loneliness a little. But that feeling of emptiness still remained, no matter how hard she tried to forget it or fill it and she realised she was going to have to face Shimoto.  
The task was daunting, she was sure she would react in a bad way and bawl her eyes out or something akin to that. As she sat, waiting for the taxi that would lead her to confront her best friend, she pondered what would actually happen tonight. It was probable that the two would sit awkwardly in silence until a decent television programme started and then they would both watch that, not really taking in the pictures on the screen. The taxi's horn broke her chain of thought and prompted her legs to guide her outside and into the awaiting car.  
The taxi ride seemed unbearably long; they passed the buildings at a snail's pace, taking forever to reach the destination. Eventually they pulled into a driveway and now Makoto wished they had taken longer. She wasn't ready for this step into the unknown. After paying the taxi driver, she walked boldly up to the front door, attempting to deceive herself that she was, in fact, confident. It didn't work. As soon as the door opened and she saw Shimoto standing there, her heart melted and she felt like a jellyfish; spineless. She stepped inside, her heart beating fast just at the nearness of her friend. Makoto took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
The pair went up the stairs and into Shimoto's room, which held so many pleasant memories. Makoto sat on the bed and stared at the television, which hadn't been switched on yet. For a while the two just sat, chatting idly about insignificant things, to merely pass the time and feign some sort of normality. Soon, the television was switched on and the two sat watching the programme that was on. Makoto's mind continued to wander, her eyes drifting towards Shimoto. Being so close, she could feel her warmth and smell the scent that drove her so crazy. Makoto's gaze wandered to Shimoto's lips, they were slightly parted, making Makoto want to lunge up and press her's against Shimoto's. She resisted the urge, remembering the decision they had made to remain 'just friends'.  
Makoto then realised Shimoto was looking at her, making her blush. She smiled, patting a place on her lap where she was inviting Makoto to lay down. Shimoto pulled a pillow over and placed it across her legs. Makoto gladly took the chance to be even closer to her, though she did fear that she might lose control. She lay down, her eyes on the television screen, her arm around Shimoto, and her mind completely focused on the nearness of her friend. Her senses were screaming at Makoto to forget her mind and give in to her body's aching desires. She clutched Shimoto tighter, an involuntary action she hoped her friend wouldn't notice. She clenched her jaw tight, fighting against the building urges to jump Shimoto. The programme eventually ended and Makoto sat up, moving away from Shimoto to calm herself down. Her heart beat uncontrollably and it felt as though it would jump out of her chest. Shimoto had other ideas though.   
She moved closer and put her arms around Makoto, hugging her gently. Makoto's body screamed out once again but she didn't fight it, she merely put her arms around Shimoto and hugged her back. She shuddered as Shimoto's hand drifted over her back and arm. Every touch was arousing her even more. Did Shimoto know how she affected Makoto? Was she doing it on purpose? Makoto lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on something else.   
She felt Shimoto's gentle fingertips drift across her neck's sensitive skin. Makoto tensed, the aching deepening. She let out a hasty, rough breath that showed her frustration.  
"Don't do that." She breathed, looking at Shimoto.  
Shimoto didn't stop though; she knew exactly what she was doing. "Why not?" She asked innocently.  
Makoto let out a strained laugh, not wanting to speak her reason. "Because it's turning me on." She didn't look at Shimoto but she could swear she was smiling. She always did love to tease Makoto. She went to move away but Shimoto grabbed her arms, securing one between her legs and the other in a hand. Makoto didn't have the energy to escape her, nor the will. She would be kidding herself if she said that she wasn't enjoying the torture, however frustrating it was.  
Shimoto's hand brushed lightly over Makoto's breast, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. She struggled slightly against Shimoto's firm hold, she couldn't take much more, she was sure she'd explode if she didn't relieve the tension. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning with pleasure but it was clear from the expression on her face that Shimoto was touching her in all the right places.  
Finally, Shimoto released her arms and Makoto sat up. She let her body drop against Shimoto's and pulled her closer, her mind becoming hazy and her body taking control. Her hands wandered lightly over Shimoto's back and she brought her head up. Their faces were so close now and every motion seemed like a blur to Makoto. Her lips brushed against Shimoto's and she didn't even realise she was kissing her until Shimoto pulled away. Makoto looked into her eyes but didn't see regret in them. She leaned forward and let the desires that had been building, control her actions.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Ending notes: Well, that's all for chapter 4, what do you guys want to happen in chapter 5? I haven't a clue what's going to occur but we shall see. I'm very glad that things turned out better this chapter, don't think I could handle writing a depressing piece. Oh, I want to thank 'Shimoto' for that night. She was absolutely amazing, as per usual. ^_^ Hope she doesn't read that, aargh!  



End file.
